


Two Roads

by Dancerlittle



Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. I do not own the poem that is mentioned in the later half of this section - that would be Robert Frost. Second of all, this is a continuation of my “The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race” series. You may want to read the others in the series but it’s not necessary!
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Two Roads

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. I do not own the poem that is mentioned in the later half of this section - that would be Robert Frost. Second of all, this is a continuation of my “The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race” series. You may want to read the others in the series but it’s not necessary!

**_October 18, 1904 3:0_ ** **_0pm_ **

“Is think Spots gonna break up with me.” The door wasn’t even closed before the words were out of his mouth. 

Katherine looked up from her typewriter and gave Race a look. “What do you mean? He’s head over heels in love with you. What happened?”

Leaning against the door, Race let the worry he had been feeling for the past few days consume him. Pushing off the door, he made his way through the living room, collapsing on the couch, burying his head in the pillow. “Race, Spot’s not going to break up with you. Talk to me; what happened?”

His response was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. Kat rolled her eyes, going to sit beside him on the couch. “Try saying that again . . . this time without the pillow translation.”

Rolling over, he threw his arm over his eyes. “Hes really distracted and withdrawn. He barely says completes sentences to me. Is worried about him.” 

“Is everything okay at work? Maybe he’s got some things going on there? How long has this been goin’ on?” Kat suggested giving his back a rub. “I’m sure in a few days it will be fine and everything will go back to normal.”

He gave his older sister a look. “Yous sure? He ain’t like himself, Kat. Hes talkin’ to himself; Spottie ain’t never done thats. It’s been for da last week o’so” 

“Trust me, if he’s not by himself by the weekend, then we’ll pay for your next date night.” Kat grinned, giving his shoulder a shove. “Besides, maybe his heads up in the clouds thinkin’ of something.” 

Race gave her a look. “Yous know something?”

“No! He hasn’t come talk to me.” Kat mentioned, not really meeting Race’s eyes. Her fingers were more of interest to her than looking at Race. 

He studied her. There were very limited times, twice in fact, that Kat couldn’t look him in the eyes and talk with him. She was very proud of the fact that when she talked with someone, she intently listened and made eye contact. “Yous lying, Katherine Kelly. You knows something.” 

Her jaw dropped at his accusation. “How dare you, Racetrack Higgins. Accusing me of knowing something when in fact I know nothing.”

“Yous awfully confident that everything will be cleared up with Spot by this weekend . . . so what did the little bugger tell you?” Race gave her a look, daring her to lie to him once more. 

Biting her lip (another one of her tells), she looked over at her brother. “All I know is that he came and spoke to Jack about a month ago. I took Samantha out to the park and left them to their conversation. Jack didn’t tell me what the conversation was about.” 

“Truth?” Race bit his lip in worry and concentration trying to figure out what his boyfriend was up to. “Yous know nothing else?”

Taking his hand in her, she squeezed it. “I know nothing else, Race. But I know that when I came back, Jack was in a pretty good mood and excited. I don’t think the conversation was bad. Maybe something good will happen.”

“Oks.” He nodded his head before giving her a look. “Next time you want to try lyin’ to me, remember I used to kick your butt at poker and I know all yous tells.” 

Kat grinned, thinkin’ back to those nights in the lodging house and the rowdy poker games. “Deal, Race, deal.” 

“Unka Race!” Heavy footsteps were running down the hallway, and plowed into his legs before he could get a word in. “Whens you here?”   
  


A big smile crossed his lips as he tugged the little girl up to sit on his lap. “Hi munchkin. Is here to see your mumma. Hows you doing?”

“Good. Miss you.” Sammi buried her head into his chest and sighed in contentment. 

He gave Kat a look, which she merely grinned at. “I heard yous, mumma, and daddy went to thes park last night and yous got ice cream.”

Popping up her head, she grinned at him. “Yes! Is got straw’erry.” 

“Was it good?” 

Pushing her hair off her face, she nodded her head. “Mumma got ‘nilla and daddy got ‘holate.” 

“Unka Race, guess what?”

“What munchkin?”

She gave him a look. “Is no munchkin! Is Sammi.”

“What Sammi?” He chuckled at the almost 3 year olds seriousness. 

“Is saw a doggie. Me wants doggie.” Her eyes went wide with pleading, hoping her uncle would give into her wants. 

Race’s face brightened. “Yous want a dog? What does daddy say about that?”

“He says no. But he says baby’s comin’.” Sammi shrugged her shoulders, not getting what the big idea was. 

Race’s eyes flew up to Kat’s, who had a hand over her mouth trying to hide her grin. “Baby?”

Tears rushed to her eyes before nodding her head. “Spring time.” 

Picking up Sammi, he crossed the room pulling Kat into a hug. “Congratulations, Kat. That’s fantastic. Yous gonna be a sister, Sammi.” Breaking the hug, he looked at the little girl who had a pout on her face.

“No sister, no baby.” Sammi pushed away from him, making him put her down. She crossed the room to sit on the couch, pouting. 

Kat smiled sadly at him as he pulled her into another hug. “She’s not used to the idea. She’ll get there.” 

Going to sit next to Sammi, he pulled her onto his lap and faced her to him. “Sammi, whats really goin’ on? Being a big sister is a good thing.”   
  


“Not uh!” She argued, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Yous wanna know something?” He paused for dramatics. Knowing he had her attention at the prospect of a secret, she gave him a look that she was listening. “Yous mumma is my big sister.”

Sammi’s eyes went wide. “Is thinks daddy was your ‘rother.” 

“He is but yous mumma is mys big sister. And shes a wonderful big sister.” Race ran a hand through her hair. “And Is know yous gonna be a great big sister.” 

Putting a finger in her mouth, Sammi looked wide-eyed at him and a hint of a smile was on her lips. “‘Eally?”

“Yous, Samantha Anne Kelly, are going to be a wonderful big sister.” He whispered. “And Is and all yous uncles will be here to help yous along.” 

The gentle shut of the front door caused them all to look over. Jack smiled seeing his little family there. “So I guess the cat’s outta the bag?”

“Yous daughter was the one to do it this time.” Race smiled, standing up with Sammi to give his brother a hug. “Congrats Jackie! Is very excited for you guys.”

“Daddy! “Uess what?” Jack took Sammi from Race’s arms as she threw her arms around his shoulder in a hug. 

“What?” 

She grinned, giving her uncle and dad a look. “Is gonna be a ‘ister.” 

“Yous? A sister?” He gave her a look of unbelief. “Since when?”

“Unka Race told me.” 

Jack looked at Kat who merely rolled her eyes. “Oh, since Uncle Race said it’s okay, it’s fine but when mumma and I said yous gonna be a big sister, you pitch a fit and cry. Hmmm. . . betrayed by my own child.”

“Oh grow up Jackie. This is whats being an uncle is all about. Telling your niece that it will be okay and reassurin’ her.” Race grinned. 

  
Jack gave his younger brother a look. “Shuddup. Just wait until yous have kids one day; you’ll be feeling the pain, Is currently feeling.”

“Sure, that’ll be the day.” Race grinned. 

Talking with them for a bit longer, he left Kelly House and started his path back towards Brooklyn. His head was swarming with the information he had gathered at the Kelly House along with Jack’s nonchalant when Kat mentioned why Race had come over. Jack hadn’t contributed anything that Katherine had already provided. 

He crossed the bridge, stopping in the middle, letting his thoughts float as he watched the rushing waters of the river below. He and Spot had talked about marriage, both of them wanting to make it official and spend the rest of their lives together. They talked about being a family, something neither of them had growing up. The Newsies had become both of their families over the years and both of them vowed to hold close the mismatched group of friends they had. But the thought of marriage never scared him but he knew Spot wasn’t in a place to jump into marriage. He knew that if either of them were to proposed, it would be him. He did have a ring that was kept at Jack’s for safekeeping and out of their own apartment - he had that ring for over 2 years waiting for a sign that Spot was even remotely ready to settle down.

Sighing, he pushed off the barrier and continued his walk home, mind still swarming with thoughts. Before he knew it, he was at the apartment and walked up the stairs. Reaching the front door, there was an envelope taped to the door with his name written on it. 

_ Race,  _

_ Tonight wes eating out. Take a shower, put on some clean clothes, and meet me right here at 6pm.  _

_ Love you,  _

_ Spot _

Grinning, Race opened the door, half expecting Spot to be waiting for him. The apartment was empty and quiet as he made his way to their bedroom. There was the shirt he had thrown on the bed this morning but other than that, their room was in pristine condition, nothing out of the ordinary. 

He took a shower, making sure his hair was perfect for whatever Spot had planned. Taking careful measure to dress up a bit, he saw that he still had 20 minutes until he was to meet Spot. Sitting on the couch, he put his shoes on and tapped his feet, trying not to let the anxiety creep up but really looking forward to whatever Spot had up his sleeve for the evening. 

A knock on the door caught his attention. Making sure there were no wrinkles on his shirt, he crossed the room, smiling and opening the door. Spot was standing on the other side of the door with a single red rose and a big smile on his face. “Hi sweetheart.”

“Hi honey.” Race took the rose from his hand before pulling into a searing kiss. “You look handsome.” 

Spot winked at him. “So do you snookums. Ready for a night on the town?”

Quickly putting the rose in some water, the two headed out to a local diner. Spot helped him with his chair before grabbing his hand. They made small talk while waiting for their waiter to take their order - spaghetti for Spot and lasagna for Race. 

“So a little birdy told me yous were worried.” Spot raised an eyebrow at Race as he took a sip of his beer. “Why didn’t yous tell me?”

Race hung his head and felt Spot squeeze his hand. “At first Is thought I did something but yous not acting like yourself. I went over to Kat’s to sees if shes noticed anything.”

“Of course yous went to Kat’s.” Spot shook his head. “Did yous learn anything from her?”

“All shes told me is that yous saw Jack a month ago but shes didn’t know what yous talked about.” Race smiled. “She eased my mind a bit.”

Spot grinned. “Goods. Alls will be revealed soon.”

“So yous is hiding somethin’?” Race’s eyes met Spot’s with a grin. “So Is was okay for worryin’.” 

He squeezed their conjoined hands. “Yous has nothing to worry about. Alls will be okay.”

Their dinner soon arrived, both of them eagerly digging in. Conversation was minimal as they enjoyed the richly good Italian food. The bill was settled as Spot suggested a walk to end the night. 

Loosely holding hands, they simply let their feet guide them throughout the city. Night had settled on the city as electric lights had clicked on, giving the city a warm glow. Pulling on Race’s hand, Spot led them towards the familiar bridge. 

Pausing in the spot Race had stopped earlier, Spot sighed. “This seems to be a favorite spot of ours, huh?”

“Old habits die hard.” Race leaned against the barrier, feeling the slight breeze on his face and listening to the rushing water below. He felt Spot settle in beside him. Sighing in contentment, Race looked beside him not seeing Spot. Looking down, Spot was on one knee with a shaky smile. Race shot a very confused, shaky smile in his direction. Clearing his throat, Spot grabbed Race’s hand. 

“Robert Frost once said ‘Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference.’ and Is feel like that sums up ours relationship. Wes never followed the paths set forth by others - wes went our own way and it led me to yous. Anthony Higgins, wes been together for the past 5 years, everyday betters than the previous. Yous make me the happiest man in the world and I love yous with every fiber of mys being. Will yous marry me?” Spot finished with a shaky voice and a watery smile. 

Race had tears in his eyes, knelt down beside his boyfriend, nodding before pulling Spot up and into a kiss. “Yes, Sean Patrick Conlon, I wills. I love yous too, jerk.” 

“Surprised?” Spot pulled him into a hug, letting the stray tears flow from his eyes onto Race’s shoulder. He felt Race nod, opting to give him a few minutes to reveal in the happiness that surrounded him. “I talked with Jack about proposing to yous a month ago. Jacks was so happy but Is told him he couldn’t tell Kat ‘cause hows close you twos are. Is carried the ring around for the month tryins to figure how to propose to yous.” 

Pulling back from Spot, he gave him an excited look. “Ring? Is get a ring?” 

“Thats typically hows this work, idiot.” Spot grumbled shaking his head, reaching into his pocket to pull out a hammered silver ring. “Marry me?”

Tears clouded Race’s eyes once more. “Yes, you sap, Is marryin’ you.” 

Pushing the ring onto Race’s ring finger, Spot pulled Race into another kiss, as hoots of encouragement erupted around them. Pulling back, Race and Spot gave thumbs up to the passerbyers. “Just fors the record, Is your idiot now, Mr Tough Guy Conlon.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sealing the deal with a kiss, Spot laced their fingers together. 

The next few minutes was silent between the two, each lost in their own thoughts. “You knows, I stood in this spot earlier thinking about marriage and proposing to yous.”

“Really?” Spot raised an eyebrow in his fiancé's direction. “What were yous thinkin’ about?”

Race squeezed their intertwined hands. “Just how Is never could tells if yous were ready for marriage. Is knew I wanted to spend my life with you but I couldn’t tells if yous felt the same. And Is was okay with that. As long as yous were in my life, I was okay.” 

“That was partly what Is talked with Jack about. He told me that as long as I was in yous life, you were happy but I wanted more.” Spot squeezed their hands. “Figures Is surprise you; Is sorry I made you worry.”

Race grinned at him, reaching over and kissing his forehead. “Lets make a pact now. Wes don’t keep anything from the other from now on.”   
  


“But what if its a really good surprise?” Spot negotiated. Race considered it for a moment before nodding, seeing Spot’s point. 

“Birthdays, anniversaries, and Christmas are the only surprises, Conlon!” Spitting into their hands, they spit-shook on it sealing the promise. “Love you Conlon.”

“Love you too, Higgins.” He heard the distant church bells toll. “Now comes on. Wes got somewhere to bes.” 

Giving his fiancé's a look, Race’s jaw dropped. “Thought wes just agreed no more surprises?” 

“This has been planned for a month. Now no more questions.” Spot tugged on their hands. “Let’s go.” 

They finished crossing the bridge before Spot led him further into the burb. Soon they were standing in front of the hotel Race worked at. “What wes doing here?”

“Come on.” 

Leading him into the restaurant at the back of the hotel, he squeezed Race’s hand before opening the door. “CONGRATULATIONS!” 

Race stumbled backwards at the sound that escaped from the opened doors. Spot glanced behind him and grinned. “Surprise!” 

Peeking his head into the room, Race grinned seeing all of his friends standing there with glasses of alcohol. “What’s this?”

“Possibly celebratin’ something.” Jack stepped forward giving both him and Spot a look. “A little birdy said something was happenins.” 

Race grabbed Spot’s hand and squeezed it. “Fellas, Is like to introduce you to my fiancé, Sean Patrick “Spot” Conlon.” 

The noise level went up considerably after Race’s announcement. Kat appeared at Race and Spot’s side with two glasses of champagne. Handing them each a glass, she grinned. “Congratulations, you two.” 

“Yous knew.” Race looked at her with a grin. “Yous knew this afternoon when Is came to yous house.”

Kat held her hands up, biting her lip. “I only knew after you left. Jack told me.” 

“That’s fair.” Race nodded. “Coffee date this week?”

Kat nodded. “Absolutely. You can fills me in.” 

Sammi came running up to Spot with her arms raised. “Unka Pottie! Congr’ts.” 

“Thanks Sammi. You’ll have to tell Uncle Race too.” He walked over to where Kat and Race were talking. “Unka Race!” 

“Hi Sammi!” Spot deposited the girl into Race’s arms grinning. “Long time no see.”

“Daddy say yous and Unka Pottie are ‘gage.” She said putting her arms on his shoulders. “Whats that mean?”

Race looked over her shoulder at Jack and Kat and grinned. “Know hows mumma and daddy are married and theys live together?” 

“Uh huh. Is thats what you and Unka Pottie will be?” She tilted her head in thought. “Yous still my unkas?”

Race snuggled the girl in his arms. “Is always will be your uncle and so will Uncle Spottie. That’s not changing. Yes, wes--” 

He was interrupted by Albert standing on a chair, grabbing the room’s attention. He felt Spot come up beside him and grab his free hand, giving it a squeeze. Jack came up beside him and grabbed Sam from his arms, giving him a wink and a cheeky grin. 

“I wanna welcome everyones to Race and Spot’s engagement celebration.” Albert grinned as hoots and hollers erupted around the room. “This has been a long times comin’ and Race, the fellas couldn’ts be more excited for yous two.” 

Spot gave Race a look, which caused the man to throw his head back and laugh. “Yous sure you wanna marry a ‘Hattan boy?”

“Yes, besides yous a Brooklyn boy now.” Spot growled, pulling Race into a kiss. “Besides, wes don’t dos stuff like this in Brooklyn.”

Race chuckled, knowing Spot was uncomfortable in a setting like this but willing to do it for Race’s sake. “It’ll be overs soon, snookums, and we can go home.”

Albert cleared his throat, a few chuckles sounded around the room. “Before I was interrupted by our lovebirds, Is just wanted to say congratulations and Conlon, you hurt our boy, it’s your head! To Race and Spot!”

“Race and Spot!” 

Jack stood up on the next chair, raising his beer, a cheeky smile to the couple. “Race, Is will never forget the day I met 6 year old you. It was barely 5am and yous already had a mouth on you. Yous were the little pest that didn’t shut up but yous followed me wherever Is went, wanting to knows all about papes. Yous turned into the brother Is lost many years ago. Somehow, under some influence, you grew into the man you are today. Is was proud when I made yous second, but Is might been even more prouds of yous today. Race, yous and Conlon be happy. Conlon, Albert’s threat is the truth and wes will have yous head if you mess with Race, because Brooklyn boy or not, he’s always a ‘Hattan boy. To you both, Race and Spot!” 

“To Race and Spot!” 

With the speeches out of the way, Race kissed Spot before walking over to Jack. Pulling the older man into a hug, Race cleared his throat. “Thanks Jackie.”

“I meant it Race. Is proud of you.” Jack put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

Race cleared his throat, smiling looking out at all of their friends that had gathered. “Yous the reason Is me. Yous realize that?”

“Me?” Jack’s eyes widened at the possibility of that concept. 

Race chuckled at the surprise tone of Jack’s voice. “Absolutelys Jack. Yous took me and the fellas off the streets and taught us how to survive. Looks arounds the room, Jackie. Yous is whys wes all grew up. And when Is marry Spot, yous marriage is the one Is looking at for guidance.” 

Jack stayed quiet, which was rare for the man. Race squeezed his shoulder, causing the man to look up at him. “Wes love you Jack. Grateful as hell but wes love you and yous ours brother, simple as that.” 

Pulling Race into a hug, Jack let the few tears that had built up at Race’s sincere words fall onto his brother’s shoulder. “Loves you man.”

“Loves you too.” Race cleared his throat. “Will yous stand next to me when Is marry Spot?” 

Jack smiled and nodded. “Absolutely. No other place Is rather be. I thought yous ask Kat.”

“Thought crossed my mind but Is want her to reads something durin’ the ceremony.” Race smiled. 

Jack nodded, pinching his lips together. “Is so happy for you Race. Yous deserve all the happiness in the world; yous and Spot.” 

“Thanks Jackie.” He gave him one more hug before moving across the room to the group of Newsies that had congregated together. 

“There’s the man of the hour!” Albert yelled, as Finch, Albert, Specs, and Crutchie all raised their glasses in a toast to him. 

Race bowed as they all laughed at him. “Congratulations, man. Welcomes to the engagement club.” 

Albert had asked Marie to marry him in August and they were set to get married in early 1905. Finch and Elmer were an on-again/off-again couple that none of the Newsies could keep up with. Crutchie was working at the Lodging House, taking over a couple of years ago for Kloppman, who had had enough and finally retired. 

Race grinned. “Thanks fellas. What’s new?”   
  


The next few minutes he caught up with all of them before asking to talk with Albert. He gave his best friend a look before nodding and walking over to the corner of the room. Not realizing that the entire room was watching the two, Race folded his arms across his chest. 

“Is have a question for you.” Race shuffled from foot to foot. Albert hadn’t seen Race this nervous since the strike - Race was always calm, cool, and collected one of the Newsies. 

Al gave his friend a look before putting a hand on his shoulder. “What’s that?”

Looking elsewhere but his friend, only then did he notice the entire room looking at him and Albert. “Yous think yous never seen two fellas talkin’.” Race loudly said, waiting a minute until everyone went back to their own conversations. 

“Race, just spits it out.” Albert was pretty patient but having Race stall was gettins annoyin’. 

“Willsyousbemybestman?” Race spit it out in one sentence, feeling his nervousness disappear as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth. 

Albert heard the words but Race had said it in such a rush that he didn’t comprehend the words. “What? Says that again?”

“Will yous be my best man?” Race bit his lip as he repeated the sentence. Him and Albert had been best friends since Jack brought Al into the lodging house when he was 6 and Race 7. Thick as thieves, they would almost sell everyday together until Race discovered Sheepshead Bay Racetrack. In fact, Albert was the one to give him his nickname. Race would calm Albert’s fears while Albert did the same for Race, especially after his days in the Refuge. 

Albert smiled. “Really? Is thought yous want Jack to be yous best man.”

“Hes in the lineup but best mans spot, that’s all you. Yous my best friend. Thick as thieves, ‘member?” Spitting in his palm, Race held it out for Albert. “Will yous be my best man?”

Spitting in his own palm, Albert grinned shaking his head. “Deals.”

“Loves you Albert.” Race pulled Albert into a hug, patting him on the back. 

“Loves you too, Race.” Albert was facing the wall but grinned. “The rooms looking at us, huh?”

Race laughed loudly pulling away from the hug. “Theys just jealous. Wishin’ theys be in our pact.” 

“Hey Race?” Albert put his hands in his pocket, giving his best friend a look. Race raised an eyebrow in question. “Nothin’s gonna change is it? Wes still have lunch and hangs out?” 

Pulling Albert into his arm, he reached out and messed up his head. “Is writing that into the vows - yes, wes still will have lunch and hangs out. Wes just will be old married men now.” 

Albert laughed at that. “Sounds like a plan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> 12 pages, 4300 words and a baby on the way and an engagement! 
> 
> So many emotions in this chapter!!! What did you think? Come talk with me and gush about Race and Spot’s engagement and another Kelly baby on the way!! Send me all of your name recommendations!! 
> 
> Note- Robert Frost didn’t pen “The Road Not Taken” until 1915 but I feel like it fits our two lovebirds perfectly. I took some artistic liberties with this to make it work for their engagement.


End file.
